


Guess Who?

by Linneus



Series: SterekWeek2015 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Board Games, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Scott and Isaac, Mentions of the pack, So I don't know which tag to choose, SterekFunday, sorry - Freeform, sterekweek2015, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linneus/pseuds/Linneus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So,” Stiles started, sitting himself cross-legged on the carpet near the armchair, “we are going to play a different version of Guess Who, because the regular one it’s too easy and we’ll have more fun with this.”<br/>“Okay...” Derek slowly said, a little sceptic, and gestured to Stiles to keep going on his explanation.</p><p>Or the one where Stiles and Derek need some time alone from the pack and Derek ends up as a cat.</p><p>(Sorry, first time doing this, I didn't knew what else to write >-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guess Who?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Guess Who?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/152068) by ThatosDrowOfficial (On Instagram) - ElfoDrowThanatos (Here on AO3). 



> This is my first fanfic, so please, have mercy!  
> Also, English isn’t my first language, I’m Italian  
> Sooo, if you notice any mistakes or sentences that doesn’t have a meaning, I’d appreciate if you can let me know so I can correct them.  
> This fic it’s inspired by the artwork of someone special, we kind of inpired each other in this, and I think that all of #sterekweek will be a collaboration between the two of us!  
> Well, hoping that someone will really read this o.o  
> I hope that whoever reads my work will enjoy it, and please feel free to leave a comment, be it a positive or negative one, they are always gladly accepted.  
> For now it’s all, goodnight!
> 
> #SterekWeek2015 #SterekFunday
> 
> Go check @thanatosdrowofficial on Instagram to see her amazing work that inspired me!

Guess Who?

 

Derek didn’t know what made him say yes to Stiles when he asked him if they could play board games together that weekend.

The fact that the rest of the pack flew at the mention of said games should have been a warning sign for Derek, but all he could think about was that he got Stiles all for himself for a weekend. They were surrounded constantly by the pack, even if they started dating a little more than a month ago and wanted time for themselves, it was a rare occasion to be just the two of them for more than an hour.

They started dating after Stiles, sick of the umpteenth monster that showed on their town to kill them all, blew up the current monster in a burst of rage, his magic lingering in the air and tingling all of Derek senses, and then he found himself with an harmful of the boy and Stiles’ mouth on his.

After that thing went smoothly, they started going out and tried to have a little time to get to know each other more as a couple, more than just as frenemies at least, but hey, werewolves pack, so say goodbye to privacy. Even if they were in a different room from the others.

 

Stiles and Derek realized that their pack was a nosy one when one day, after a steamy make out session in Stiles bedroom - in the flat that he shared with Scott and Isaac, which weren’t supposed to be there that day. When they went to the kitchen, they found the two betas there, Isaac with a knowing smirk and Scott with horrified and guilty eyes.

From then on, they started to go to Derek’s more often than not. But even there they didn’t went further than kisses, light touches and a little grinding sometimes.

 

And they were there tonight too, the Friday that started their board games weekend.

Of course, Stiles had brought with him all the things he thought they could do included movies to watch and lots of junk food to eat. As if Derek’s cupboards weren’t already filled with all of their favourite foods.

They started the evening between lazy kisses and sorting out the things Stiles brought with him.

He had a bag with something to spend the night there, and Derek was thrilled at the idea, and really pleased by the blush that spread on Stiles’ cheeks at his admission. They hadn’t planned for him to spend the night there, but Derek was more than on board with that and he made sure to get Stiles to know that, smothering him with kisses on the couch.

 

Derek didn’t think he could be so affectionate towards someone after Kate, but Stiles dug out all the parts of him that he thought Kate had burned down along with his family.

Derek was scared by his emotions, but at the same time, having Stiles beside him made him strong, stable, in control. He was starting to accept that maybe even he deserved some happiness in his life after all, and this was all thanks to Stiles.

He held Stiles closer and nuzzled his neck, scenting him and inhaling his addicting scent mixed to his. He let his stubble scrub along the side, slightly marking the pale skin.

They were sprawled on the couch, watching some show on TV - Derek had no idea about what - snuggling close with a blanket to keep them warm.

Derek hands were on Stiles chest, running up and down in circles, his head still nestled in his neck and Stiles soft and long fingers were stroking his hair and his neck, and Derek could almost fell asleep there in the warmth that has spread all the way to his heart from Stiles closeness.

He was dozing off when he felt Stiles start fidgeting against him, so he looked up at him with his brows furrowed, asking without having to ask what was bothering him.

“What about playing something?” he asked with a soft voice, eyes sparkling while he looked down at Derek.

Derek smiles in return, getting up from him with a last kiss on his nose and a light chuckle at Stiles scrunched up and blushing face.

“Yeah, why not” he answered, “I’ll go the bathroom and to retrieve some food, you choose what to play in the meantime?”

“Sound good to me,” Stiles answered with a grin and a dangerous glint in his eyes.

 

Derek went to the bathroom and then in the kitchen, taking all he could think they could want at the moment and then he headed back to the living room, where Stiles was setting up a white board on the armchair that was slightly shifted to face the couch.

Derek settled his supply on the little table in front of the couch, moving it to the side, to give Stiles more space, and watched him intently while he was rummaging in his bag for something.

“Ah-ah!” Stiles exclaimed, holding triumphantly a few markers and a little spongy thing that he used to clean the board after trying the markers and discarding the ones that didn’t work.

Derek was curious about what they were going to play, and a little scared because he wasn’t good at drawing, and Stiles was going to make fun of him a lot tonight. He sighed and sunk in the couch, getting comfortable and waiting for Stiles to explain.

 

“So,” Stiles started, sitting himself cross-legged on the carpet near the armchair, “we are going to play a different version of Guess Who, because the regular one it’s too easy and we’ll have more fun with this.”

“Okay...” Derek slowly said, a little sceptic, and gestured to Stiles to keep going on his explanation.

“We can draw whoever we want, an actor, a singer, an animal, a creature. Everything that comes to mind, and the other can only ask questions who can be answered with yes or no. If the one who has to guess guesses right he’ll have a reward based in how many questions he needed to guess right.” He explained, proud of himself for whoever knows what reason.

“Seems fair to me. But what if we decide the reward based on how difficult is the ‘who’ to guess?” Derek proposed with a smile.

“Yeah I like it!” Stiles smiled even wider and propped himself up. He went to Derek, placing his and at the sides of his head on the headrest of the couch.

“May the best man win,” he said stealing a kiss from Derek, before giggling and rubbing their cheeks together. Derek laughed softly, with his hands caressing Stiles hips and dragging him to sit on his lap.

He pushed his hand up under Stiles shirt, now caressing the warm skin and leaving soft kisses along Stiles’ jaw and neck. Stiles’ hands were roaming through his hair, shoulders and chest, without hurry, just feeling Derek presence under them, like it was too good to be true to touch him so freely.

Derek lips went upwards again, leaving other kisses in his reverse path, and reached Stiles’ ones, which moulded with his in a slow, passionate kiss. Their tongues chasing one another playfully, tasting the other’s mouth and ending the kiss with a little swipe on Derek’s upper lip, a little bite on Stiles’ bottom one.

Derek opened his eyes again, founding Stiles’ one watching him with what could be described as love, and it was so much that Derek felt his heart clench and then flutter in his chest.

He kissed Stiles once again, and then grinned. “May the best man win.” He said.

“I wonder who will he be!” Stiles teased, “Well, I know who I want to draw, so I’ll start.”

He jumped off of Derek and went back to sit on the ground, picking up the marker and sending Derek a challenging smile.

“Scared, Hale?” Stiles said, holding the marker in front of his face.

“You wish.” Derek answered with a knowing smile. God, they were two complete nerds.

Stiles laughed happily and they started.

 

The first rounds were pretty easy for both of them, between characters from movies (“Derek, poor Smeagol! I know he wasn’t good looking, but that it’s too bad even for him”), books (“Red riding hood Stiles, really?”) and comic books (“Come here and give me a kiss, Batman!”), they laughed and won some of the food that they had near them, kisses, promises of massages of various kinds and other various things.

Now, after more than an hour, they were both stuck thinking about who else to draw when Stiles started chuckling by himself.

“What?” Derek asked with his brow furrowed, watching him laugh fully now, his own lips twitching at his boyfriend amusement.

Woa, boyfriend. Derek still has to ask to Stiles if he wants to be his boyfriend officially. After a month of dating, it’s pretty much obvious, but he wants to ask Stiles anyway, so they won’t have any doubts of what they are to each other.

So Derek starts to think how to make Stiles guess that he is drawing him as his boyfriend, but Stiles loud laugh interrupts his thoughts again, and he looks at him scowling a little.

Stiles can’t seem to stop his laughter and Derek is waiting for him to explain, but Stiles composes himself after a few minutes and head to the board, his shoulders still shaking a little.

 

“Guess who.” He says, trying not to laugh again.

Derek watches intently as Stiles starts to draw what looks like a small animal. The drawing a little wavy in some point due to fits of laughter that Stiles is still trying to contain, and Derek still hasn’t understood why he is laughing that much.

“It’s an animal?” he asks then, hoping to distract Stiles.

“Y – yeah… and no at the same time,” Stiles answers, chuckling a bit.

“Mmm…”Derek reflects, while the animal takes form in front of him.

‘It looks like a…’ Derek starts to think, but Stiles answer to his question made him confused.

When Stiles started to draw the details on the face of the animal, Derek scowled even more, finally recognising the damn fur ball with which Stiles pestered him months ago.

Stiles glanced back at Derek and started laughing on full force seeing the scowl and the knowing look in his eyes.

“Oh God,” Stiles said between laughter, “You two are so alike! Have you guessed who, my grumpy Derek?”

 

Derek pouted and shifted a bit, letting his canine elongate before pouncing on Stiles and knocking him down, gently of course, growling low in his throat.

Under him, Stiles was still shaking with laughter, even more than before.

One of his hands reached out to cup Derek’s nape and stroke him there, while the other one, where he still held the marker, went up to draw on Derek’s face.

Derek could have stopped him, but seeing Stiles so happy with him, after everything they’ve been through together made his heart swell, and he stayed still as Stiles drew on his nose and his cheeks.

Stiles inspected his work on Derek’s face and nodded in approval, still laughing a bit.

“Yeah, here you are, my big grumpy werecat,” he stated, moving the hand where he held the marker before to touch Derek’s fangs and face.

 

“Stiles,” Derek said, with a low grumble, hiding his face in Stiles’ neck once again. “And to say that I was planning to ask you to be my boyfriend using this game…” he paused a little, sensing Stiles heartbeat pick up his pace and his scent change, becoming sweeter if possible.

“But I guess I have changed my mind, after all I’m apparently a gru-“ Derek was cut mid-sentence by Stiles lips, that reclaimed his in the sweetest kiss they’ve ever shared.

Derek reciprocated without hesitation, his lips curving upwards in a smile and his arms circling Stiles body in a warm embrace.

Stiles ended the kiss with a little peck and looked at him straight in the eyes and Derek lost himself there, just to be pulled back to reality by Stiles’ voice.

“I want to be your boyfriend, Derek. God, I’ve wanted it for so long now that it’s seems almost a dream to be like this with you…I…” he pauses, searching for something in Derek’s eyes, but Derek found it first in Stiles’ ones and smiled softly.

“I love you too, Stiles, from so long that now it’s seems almost a dream to be like this with you…” he answered, using Stiles’ own words.

 

Stiles kissed him again, hot and demanding, pushing him upwards.

Derek lifted himself on his knees, not breaking the kiss and wrapped Stiles’ waist tightly, pulling both of them up and heading to the bedroom.

When he reached the door, Stiles broke the kiss.

“I love you...” he said resting his forehead on Derek’s. “Now take me to bed and make me forget that cat, sourwolf,” he stated smiling sensually to him.

Derek rolled his eyes, not even being surprised that a sentence like that from Stiles’ lips could really be something to turn him on. God, why did he say yes to the board games?

“Well, I’ve got you for the whole weekend, so get ready Red, the big bad wolf is here for you.” he said, feeling himself blush at his own awkward words, and biting teasingly at Stiles’ neck and stepping inside the bedroom.

The laugh that was escaping Stiles’ lips from Derek’s words was cut off by a moan at that teasing bite, and he reached the door with his hand, resting his fingers on the wood.

“Eat me, wolf” he whispered hoarsely in Derek’s ear, closing the door, and shutting the rest of the world outside.

Earing the door click shut Derek realized that was for this that he had said yes, to be just him and Stiles, no pack, no monsters, no nothing.

 

And finally, that moment was really just for them.


End file.
